Uncovering Paw Prints
by icklefishy
Summary: After Sirius proves his innocence to Dumbledore in POA he has one thing on his mind- finding his family. That's right- Sirius Black has a wife and a daughter, Stephanie. Yet Stephanie doesn't know about her magic,so when Albus Dumbledore turns up on her doorstep, her life gets turned upside down as she transfers into her the fourth year of Hogwarts. Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1: Greetings of Memories

CHAPTER 1- GREETINGS OF MEMORIES

For me, returning to London was like returning to your favourite dream; your favourite dream that you couldn't quite remember. Then again I hadn't been in London for about half of my life, so of course I wouldn't remember everything. This place reminded me of happier times, when everything always seemed simple. You know what I mean; when you're little, let's say 3 years old, and everything's a new adventure. When you can be a pirate one day then a princess the next, when the biggest pain is falling over and scraping your knee; it's a time with no regrets. Sadly, as you grow older your eyes get opened to the harsh reality of the real world and how unfair life can really be.

Compared to what I remembered of London, not much had changed. The streets were overcrowded with both pedestrians and transportation, the high streets were filled with designer shops and there was always something going on. The only differences were the advertisements and the fashion. The weather, of course, had remained the same. It was nothing but cloud and rain with only the occasional 'hello' from the sun; a huge contrast from the lovely heat and sunshine of Siena, Italy, where I had been living for the past 6 years of my life.

I strode down across Trafalgar square, my dark mahogany curls bouncing off my shoulders as I dodged between locals and tourists alike, only pausing momentarily to help a confused Italian family with direction, until I reached my grinning, olive-skinned brother, his black trainers standing on the concrete smack bang in the middle of the square. To his emerald eyes, he couldn't have chosen a better spot, contrasting to my amber eyes, which showed me that anyone in this spot couldn't be seen easier; _fantastic_. Without hesitating or leaving any time for me to back out I gave him a nod and he switched on his camcorder, not wanting to miss this prize moment, before turning on the outdated boom box he'd brought with him. I took a deep breath as the music began to play and I began the humiliation that is dancing to MC Hammer's 'Can't touch this'. Of course, I wasn't afraid of doing it, if people laughed so what? But I knew when I went back to school many snide comments would be made- not that I gave a shit about their opinions of me, however being forever taunted with "Hey Stephanie, can't touch this" didn't exactly appeal to me. Eventually, it would drive me to throw a few punches, getting me into a huge pile of crap at school and therefore making my mum worry- which was something I really wanted her to avoid at the moment- she had too much going on already.

So I performed the routine I had perfected- if I was going to do it, I had told myself and my brother, Jay; I was going to do it properly. Jay wasn't the only one with a camera out now; I had accumulated quite a crowd since I had begun and, I hate to admit it, I was having fun. Probably due to the stupidity of it… and the fact that Jay had never believed I would go through the dance and actually pull it off, oh how I loved proving people wrong! As the song ended the crowd burst into applause, I grinned and trotted over to Jay, a triumphant smirk plastered across my face. I was greeted by a laugh and a head shaking in denial as we began to walk home.

"I can't believe you did that Steph." Jay laughed to himself while he played back the footage as we approached the house.

My smirk still in place I replied "Told you I would. That's twenty quid you owe me. Honestly, you should realise by now that there is no use making bets with me Jay, because whether it's for me to perform in the street or bets on a game of poker, I will win."

"Nah. I mean, when you think about it, I do believe that I won that one; you're going to be all over YouTube by the end of this afternoon!" I stopped in my tracks, but not for the realisation that I'll be thrown across the internet, but because I noticed the odd looking man at the entrance to the house. He had long, wispy silver hair and a matching beard which trailed down most of his body and was wearing a very peculiar looking purple…_cloak?_ Jay spotted him seconds after me and asked the man if he could help him. "Ah yes, I'm sure you can." The man replied, his blue eyes piercing. "I'm looking for a Miss Stephanie Marvela." His head turned to mine for confirmation.

"Well call off the search party because here I am, in the flesh and everything!" He gave me an amused smile, meanwhile I tried to work out what it could possibly be that this guy wanted- as far as I recalled, I had done nothing to offend him. I scanned my brain thinking off other offenses that could lead to the presence of the stranger.

"Excellent, then there are a few things I need to discuss with you my dear."

"Well then, why don't you come in?" Jay welcomed the man into the diminutive bricked building.

As I passed Jay in the hallway I shrugged my shoulders at him, showing I was just as bemused about the situation as him. Once in our combined living room/dining room (I've never really known what to call them), I sat myself down on the worn ash grey sofa opposite the man and waited for an explanation of some sort, with Jay next to me, on guard.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Albus Dumbledore. I am headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." I shot a look at Jay, his eyes saying the same thing as mine- this guy was off his nutter.

"Erm, are you alright?" Jay asks the man… this Dumbledore guy, warily. Bless my brother; he always tries to be so polite.

The man chuckled to himself, ever so softly, before replying "I am simply splendid thank you. You see Stephanie, _you_ are a witch." I snorted at the ridiculousness of the situation, no longer being able to go along with it and humour him. I mean, was he for real? At least that explained his clothes. I wondered how much the fancy dress shop charged for that getup and how ended up as the lucky subject to get his joke.

"I understand the absurdity of the situation Miss Marvela-"

"Absurd? It's bloody ridiculous!" Cuts across Jay, I could see him preparing to throw this guy out, a miniature hourglass had been turned in his mind and this Dumbledore guy had until the sands ran out to explain himself or he'd be out before he could even take a breath. The man just smiled courteously at Jay, seeming to understand where Jay's accusation had come from. "However, I insist that what I say is the truth. Have you ever had anything particularly strange happen to you Stephanie? Something you couldn't believe had happened, something you couldn't explain?"

Now that I thought about it, it was always a wonder to me how I always seemed to get out of the worst situations. I was mischievous, the teachers said, I would always be in some form of trouble.

Like the time I was running away from a gang. They had picked a fight with me as I walked past them, trying to mug me, and I had defended myself using a combination of blocks, kicks and punches. After I gave the leader a particularly nasty blow to the head, followed by a kick in the balls (serves the bastard right) I had ran, attempting to put as much space between us as I could, or at least get somewhere public, somewhere safe. One minute I was running away from the gang, concentrating on getting somewhere safe, the next, I was inside the house. I didn't have a clue what had just happened, I told myself I must have simply ran further then I thought- I was just so busy concentrating on getting away that I simply didn't realise how far I'd gone. I told myself that, yet I had never quite believed it.

I looked Dumbledore in the eyes and gave him a small, sharp nod. "So what you're saying is, magic exists and _I'm_ capable of doing it?" I struggled to hide the scepticism from my voice. "Indeed that is exactly what I'm saying and is why I am offering you a place at Hogwarts, for a chance to strengthen your powers." I felt Jay tense, about to get up, I stopped him before he had the chance to do anything stupid. "Wait!" It came out almost as a hiss; I needed this explained further before any decisions could be made. "If what you're saying is true then you won't mind showing me?" I asked Dumbledore, wanting to see the magic for myself.

"Why certainly." With a flick of his wrist the wick from the candle, perched on the mantelpiece, caught alight. Next moment it was hovering above me, moving about the room, then in an instant, the whole thing was engorged in bright flames. Then the flames vanished and the candle was driven back onto the mantelpiece, as if it hadn't been touched.

Whoa, that was _incredible!_

I kept my body calm as if what had just happened had no effect on me what so ever, as if it were perfectly normal. "Right. So where's this school again?"

"Hogwarts is located in Scotland; it is what you would call a boarding school. Remus Lupin has agreed to transport you to the school on Monday- if you choose to go that is." I glanced from Dumbledore to Jay, his expression unreadable. I looked at him for reassurance, guidance, anything to help make this damned decision, but got nothing in return. "Well, I just don't see how you expect me to make a decision like this so suddenly."

"Of course, I understand. Remus will arrive at 10am on Monday, even if you choose to stay, I am sure he'll want to talk to you. He was, after all, a very good friend of your fathers." And on that note, he politely got up, smiled once more, and left. Leaving me to wonder just exactly what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2: Always a Killer

CHAPTER 2- ALWAYS A KILLER

Jay wouldn't meet my gaze; I knew he wouldn't talk to me until he got his head around things. Hell, I didn't understand what was going on either but I figured it would be best if I left him to it. "I'm going to see Mum." I told him, receiving a grunt of an 'ok'.

I trudged down the streets, kicking discarded coke cans, my mind echoing the last words Dumbledore had said before he had left._ "He was a very good friend of your fathers."_ Was he saying my dad was a wizard? I couldn't remember my dad at all. Mum told me he was with us until I was just over a year old, but she never did tell me exactly where he went. I just figured he'd done a bunk, like Jay's dad. We moved to Italy with him and Jay when I was about 7, Jay 11. We were a family for quite a few years, it was nice. Jay wasn't my brother by blood, but that didn't prevent me from thinking of him as one. We would joke around and have a laugh together but ultimately I knew that if anything happened, Jay would be there for me; we had a close, protective bond. Then one day Jay's dad didn't come back. We waited for him, he'd left us. Left his own son. Just like my dad had left us, left me. I'd managed fine without him- great in fact, so why was this bugging me so much?

I turned to enter the huge white building and stepped inside. I'd done this so many times I had no need to really pay attention to where I was headed. The many departments and vast number of identical white floors didn't faze me. It was the smell that I didn't like, disinfectant. Except most of the windows were closed so it was disinfectant that clung to the stuffy air, choking me; it was almost a guarantee that I would get a headache. Around a few more corners and I was there, at her door. I knocked gently on the wood and crept inside, startled when I saw Dumbledore in the room, talking with my mum. When she saw me I was welcomed with a smile, even though I could tell she was in pain. But who wasn't in this place? It was a hospital after all. "Stephanie." Dumbledore ushered me into the room "I was just explaining what happened earlier to your mother." I looked at her, relieved when I didn't see her stressing or even looking confused, if anything she seemed pleased.

"About time too!" My Mum tried to laugh, but it was an action that had happened so little over the past few months that it came out hoarse, making her wince with pain."I was informed you'd get a letter for the school when you turned eleven." She turned her head to Dumbledore, giving him a pointed look.

"Ah yes, well when the time arrived for Stephanie to get a letter, she wasn't in the UK was she?" Dumbledore explained, sounding a little ashamed. It seemed Mum knew all about this, but she wasn't a witch, I would know, so what was going on?

"Hold up! Lemme just check that again, you _knew_?" I asked her, determined to work this out once and for all.

"I was certain of it. Your Father was a brilliant Wizard so naturally his daughter would be just as talented." She gazed at me proudly then let out a sigh of defeat "Speaking of which, I guess this would be the time to tell you who your Father is."

I perched myself on the edge of the bed as my mum finally began the story I'd been wanting to here ever since I could remember. "We met at a bar; Sirius had changed some wizard money for our kind and was trying his luck at some muggle -which is what wizards call non magic people, drinks. He was trying some beer, Guinness I think it was, but he didn't seem to like it much. I leant over and told him that Whiskey was far better and well, it kind of went from there. We were together for almost a year before I got pregnant with you. When you were just over a year old your father's best friends were murdered by a dark wizard, Lord Voldemort,"

"What a name, Voldemort." I snickered under my breath "Oh and a Lord, he didn't think highly of himself at all did he?"

Mum raised her eyebrows at me then continued. "Obviously Sirius didn't take this too well and some sort of fight between

him and his friend Peter broke out" She cleared her throat, her eyes beginning to tear up. "Sirius… killed him. Him and a

load of other muggles around him. That's why he hasn't been around Steph, because he got arrested and sent to

Azkaban, the wizard prison." Her voice shook as she tried to hold back tears.

She had loved him, and he had turned out to be a monster.

"So my dad's a murderer. Well that helps explain my so often questioned state of mental health." My lips turn up at the

left, a half smile forming on my face.

"However that is not truly the story." Dumbledore chimes in, after having being silent for my mum's tale. He then went on

to explain how Sirius was actually innocent and was currently in hiding from the Ministry of Magic after escaping from

prison.

"But he remembered his family and wanted to come and find you, especially after discovering his daughter was not at

Hogwarts- he was sure you would be a witch Stephanie, but I insisted he stay in hiding- everywhere has been alerted

that a dangerous criminal is on the loose, he can't exactly go walking down the streets unnoticed."

"Oh" I began, trying to take all of this in, "Sooo it turns out that the madness is all my own after all. How 'bout that?" I

muttered, more to myself than anyone else as I could tell that they weren't paying attention to my ramblings.

There was silence for a few moments before Dumbledore spoke up again, speaking to my mum "Now my dear, we must sort out your hospital arrangements- St. Mungos might not be able to do much more, although they should be able to make it less painful for you."

It seemed even in the wizarding world cancer was a killer.

Sunday had arrived and I was anxiously waiting for Remus. I'd spent my last few days saying good-bye to my friends who (of course) had all made at least one joke involving MC Hammer.

"You don't need to tell me" I patted the shoulders of one of my best friends, Amy, "I'll know you'll all miss me. You're lives will all seem pointless without the presence of my awesomeness, but be strong, you can pull through this!" We had laughed and carried on making jokes at each other's expense like usual. Jay had also finally opened up and we figured it would be easier this way; now he only had to make enough money to get himself food and, I teased, could experiment more with his sex life. I was lucky he was 18- he was an adult so instead of being shoved into a care home, Jay was able to look after me when Mum had gone into hospital for her cancer, yet I know that he had done so at the expense of having a social life like a normal teen, frequent sex being just one of the sacrifices, bless.

A knock was heard and I opened the door to reveal Remus Lupin; a man with light brown hair speckled with grey and shabby, patched wizard robes. His immediate reaction to me was a look of astonishment, promptly covered up with a courteous smile "Ah, you must be Stephanie, without a doubt of course!"

Now was for the hardest part: the goodbye. The farewells to my friends I'd been able to manage, I'd only known them a couple of years, but with Jay… I felt like I was running away from the life that was falling apart and leaving him to pick up the pieces, whereas it had usually been us two kicking the world's ass.

"Well, take care, kiddo." He pulled me in for a hug and squeezed me tightly "Remember; don't stay in touch! I've been trying to get rid of you for a while now!"

With that I took my things and went with Remus, leaving my old life without me. Would I miss it? Well, I wouldn't be able to tell until I'd tried out the wacko school for a bit. We walked around a bit as Remus tried to find a secluded enough area for us to 'apparate.' (He explained it as teleportation.) We eventually found somewhere; the back of disused warehouse and he told me to grab hold of his robes. As I did, a swarm of nausea swept through my head and stomach, everything moved around my eyes and there was a loud _pop_ noise. Then, as quickly as it had come, the nausea departed and as I glanced around I realised we were in a totally different place; a street occupied by busy shoppers, oblivious to the fact that we had literally just appeared out of nowhere. Remus led me through a door (one I hadn't realised existed until he pointed it out) to a dark pub alive with the chattering of who I assumed to be, by their choice of clothing and odd conversation, wizards and into a separate room at the back. Taking out his wand from a pocket in his robes, he gave me a reassuring smile before tapping the bricks on the far wall of the room in some sort of pattern- a password I guess. To my astonishment, the wall separated and showed us a wide cobblestoned alley lined with colourful shops.

'All this makes me seem so much more normal than I had thought' I told myself- I had to get used to the weirdness of things around here.

"Right then," Remus beamed "First stop, Gringotts: Wizard bank."

As we shopped I got to know Remus better; after all he was meant to be my Dads best friend so I figured I'd be seeing a lot of him. We spoke about his time in Hogwarts, as a student and a teacher it seemed, we chatted about music (although we didn't know any of the bands each other mentioned), he filled me in on the keen knowledge for the wizarding world, Quidditch, and even brushed over him being a werewolf (He seemed extremely surprised, yet pleased, to find out it didn't bother me). In a couple of hours I had gotten myself some robes, a wand, a cauldron, a heck of a load of books and a pile of other stuff I would need for school. I had to buy years 1-4 as I has skipped 3 years, which makes a heavy load to carry. Apparently, it was up to me to read them and learn the spells in my own time- I was screwed.


End file.
